


七国王后 Queen of the Seven Kingdoms

by AliceandHatter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Daenerys Targaryen, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jon, Brooding Jon, Comedy, Confident Dany, Crack, F/M, Happy Ending, Kind of a fix-it, Mpreg, Omega Jon Snow, Pregnancy, This is a crack fic, Top Dany, for fun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandHatter/pseuds/AliceandHatter
Summary: Something was troubling Jon after the battle of Winterfell. As his caring alpha, Dany is eager to help.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	七国王后 Queen of the Seven Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just a crack fic for fun. Kind of a fix it.

  
  
“阿嚏！”  
  
丹妮莉丝打了一个小小的喷嚏，擤了擤鼻子。  
  
宴会上吵吵闹闹的，但即使这样，北境的鬼天气还是让人难以忍受，她穿再多再厚的衣服也禁不住打哆嗦，虽然作为一个Alpha和女王这有些不合适，但现在她巴不得跳进火堆里或者——  
  
琼恩。琼恩，琼恩，琼恩。  
  
琼恩在哪儿呢？  
  
自从他们来到临冬城不久后，琼恩就开始对她爱答不理的，好像有什么心事似的，不过由于之前准备长夜之战他们都挺忙的，一开始丹妮莉丝也没多想，而且omega嘛，典型的多愁善感，但是随着这种状况的持续，事情开始变得奇怪起来了。  
  
长夜打的比他们想象的顺利，但是同样，琼恩表现得有点心不在焉，以至于从雷哥身上掉了下去，幸好丹妮及时接住了他，他们直接飞到了布兰·史塔克那里，丹妮负责在上空扫清尸群，他则和夜王搏斗，加上艾莉亚·史塔克和席恩·葛雷乔伊的帮助，最终琼恩成功把长爪捅进了夜王的心脏，这场战斗结束的比他们想象的要快，而且还基本没有太多死伤。  
  
这可以说是一场大获全胜，可即便如此，他们都已经赢了，开上了庆功宴，他却还是显得闷闷不乐的，还没坐一会儿就不见了人影，弄得刚想起来给他们俩敬酒却发现少了个人的托蒙德尴尬不已。  
  
在她在那条船上把他标记后，她在他身上的气味就异常的明显，是个人都能知道这是属于丹妮莉丝·坦格利安的omega，这对他来说大概也是不小的压力。作为瑞肯·史塔克的摄政王和北境唯一的史塔克家的omega，他是他们和她结盟的仅存希望，因为两家之前的历史，人们一开始对丹妮莉丝怀有疑虑，但是在长夜之战后，这种怀疑被打消了，而且，嘿，谁能拒绝一个带着龙的坦格利安Alpha？很快，人们就忘了疯王的女儿，开始说她是人瑞女王亚莉珊再世，巴不得把琼恩拱手送给她，受到的大小暗示挤眉弄眼老实说让丹妮都有点喘不过气，虽然，well，某种意义上他们得逞了，这让好胜心过剩她有点小小的不爽，但该死，谁能拒绝那张漂亮脸蛋？提利昂在知道她和琼恩那晚做了什么后把自己刚喝进嘴的酒都喷了出来，他的多恩联姻计划泡汤了，不过话说回来，作为一个颜控，她对那个姿色平平的Beta王子实在兴趣缺缺。  
  
“既然我已经标记了他，那不妨就和北境联姻，这和多恩的区别也不大，小事一桩没什么大不了的。”她记得她大言不惭，面不改色地向他保证道，却不知道当她真的打算这么做的时候，却总是找不到合适的机会开口，现在这小男O又和她玩起了躲猫猫，求婚这种事情就更难了，还能有人被打脸打得更惨的吗？她不禁在心里抱怨道，瞧瞧她给自己出了道什么难题。  
  
丹妮莉丝喝了一口酒。觉得有点醉了。  
  
哎呀呀，Omega啊，真是难以捉摸。  
  
是因为他们上次做的时候她太激动弄疼他了？？闹脾气？？还因为吃醋？吃谁的醋？  
  
Shit！难道是因为该死的提利昂告诉了他达里奥的事？可她又不爱他！如果真是这样她必须要和他解释清楚！  
  
想到这儿，丹妮莉丝开始急了，她知道之后她还要准备和瑟曦的战斗，现在不是想这些的时候，但是。。。。但是。。。。。  
  
艹！这地方真tm冷！  
  
不管怎么样，现在她需要找到他，这种情况已经开始让她觉得颇为恼火了，不论他在想什么，她确定没有什么不是一场good fuck不能解决的，之后她再开口说她要说的就好办了，她相信这次她肯定搞定这件事，提利昂也能终于闭上他那张臭嘴了。  
  
当她在墓窖里闻到他熟悉的浓郁冰玫瑰和奶香味的信息素时，她松了口气，又有点担心了起来，一方面是因为她终于找到了他，还有一方面是因为她算好了日子，现在差不多快到他的发情期了，而他好像还没有服用抑制剂，能抚慰他当然是她再乐意不过的事，事实上，她想这么做极了，但由于他们现在的状况，他又这么自己一个人到处乱跑，这就有点让人头疼了，她可不希望他被其他人盯上。  
  
但是接下来和他的对话就有点出乎她的预料了。  
  
“我没在做梦吧？”这是她在震惊后说出的第一句话。得知他是她哥哥的儿子的确是个刷新世界观的消息。  
  
“。。。。。。没有。。。”  
  
“所以你是我的侄子？”  
  
他点点头，不安地抿了抿嘴巴。  
  
“。。。。我标记我侄子？！”  
  
“是的。。。。。。。”他说道，倒吸了一口气，他是在紧张吗？“这会。。。困扰到你吗？”  
  
“不，我是说，是，不，不对，我是说，当然不！”她感觉脑中全乱了套，她当然不是介意这点，可她介意的是前一秒她还因为以为自己做错了什么而压力山大，战战兢兢地想着各种对策，没想到只是因为这？？这让不满在她的内心不断上升，实际上，她感到自己有些被背叛了，“但这不是重点，这就是为什么你把我撂一边儿这么久？？然后现在你才决定告诉我？”  
  
“不是的。。。。。我。。。”他解释道，灰眼睛慌张地四处乱看着，“我才知道我这一辈子不是我想的那样的，我需要时间思考，我。。。。我不敢相信任何人。。。。”  
  
好吧，这下她可觉得受伤了。  
  
“不敢相信任何人？甚至不是你的Alpha？”她努力地克制着自己，但显然她可能还是听上去有些怒气冲冲。  
  
“不，不是你想的那样——”  
  
“不是我想的那样？！我去，你让我在这儿吹着冷风，两周了！我担心死了，还以为自己做错了什么事呢，说实话，我很高兴能知道我不是我家族的最后一个人，你现在是我的家人了，可你甚至不能相信我告诉我这个秘密？！！”此刻她听上去已经有点过度戏剧化了，但这可不能怪她，这该死的天气让人很难有好心情。  
  
“我本来想试着告诉你的，丹妮，但是——”他继续解释道，语速越来越快，脸也越来越红。  
  
“但是什么？我们的血缘关系困扰你了？”  
  
“不是。。。。。额。。。唔，”他说道，也着急了起来，“我的史塔克外公和外婆也是血亲，当然不是因为这个，有其他的原因。。。。。”  
  
“其他原因？？还能有什么其他的——”  
  
“。。。。。。我怀孕了！”他突然大喊道，脸红的像初升的太阳，接着他立刻睁大眼睛捂住了嘴，被自己的声音之大惊到了。  
  
。。。。  
  
哦。。。。。。。  
  
丹妮莉丝眨了眨眼睛，脑子一瞬间当机了。  
  
哦。。。。。。  
  
所以这就是为什么——  
  
一阵狂喜像电流般传遍了她的全身，之前窝着的火一扫而空了。  
  
OMGOMGOMGOMG！！！  
  
孩子！他怀了她的孩子！  
  
“。。。。是真的吗？”她回过神，兴奋了起来，脸上大概已经露出了傻笑，但谁在乎。  
  
“还不够明显吗。。。。。”他有些害羞地回答道，确实，以他之前各种发呆和迷迷糊糊的表现来看，各种迹象已经开始显现，现在丹妮回想起来，他的信息素也越发的香甜，这也是为什么那时他的躲避更让她觉得抓狂，她突然觉得糟糕了起来，她应该早点发现这点，她真是个迟钝的傻瓜。  
  
“我很抱歉。。。。”她道歉道，因她这次又搞砸了有些沮丧。  
  
“没事的，”他说道，给了她一个小小的微笑，这让她好受了些，“我也很抱歉，没有早点告诉你。”  
  
作为一个坦格利安Alpha，承认自己在那方面有些问题非常伤害她的自尊心，这也是为什么她从来没有告诉过任何人这件事，但是见鬼的，那天在君临看着他那双狗狗眼和丰满的嘴唇，她忍不住就让它从自己的嘴里溜了出去，她感谢琼恩给她的只有理解和同情，事实也证明他的怀疑是对的，那个女巫在忽悠她，这简直就像个奇迹。  
  
又或许，遇到他本身就是个奇迹。  
  
“什么时候？”她继续问道，声音柔和了下来，轻轻地牵起他的手，握住它。  
  
“从在船上的时候，”他小声地回答道，“我本想要告诉你的，但我很害怕。。。。。”  
  
“害怕什么？”  
  
“。。。。当我还小的时候，我因为我的出身感到羞耻，”他缓缓地说道，睫毛微微地颤动，“作为一个omega从来都不容易，那时我发过誓，我永远都不会生下一个私生子，但。。。。拥有一个孩子和家庭，这恰恰却是我一直真正想要的。“  
  
“。。。然后，突然间，这一切都成真了，我怀上了这个孩子，我真的很开心，我等不及想要告诉你，可接着我就知道了真相。。。。。。我开始害怕了，我害怕如果我告诉了你，你不会接受我，不会接受我们的孩子，这也是为什么我一直不敢和任何人说。。。。。。”他说着，开始像片叶子一样瑟瑟发抖，这让她心疼了起来。  
  
“我不会不接受你的，琼恩，我爱你，能和你拥有一个孩子比任何事都要让我快乐。”她抚上他的脸，试图安抚他，轻轻地说道。  
  
琼恩点点头，依偎在她的手掌上，闭上眼睛享受着她的触摸，等他再睁开时，他的眼睛里闪着泪花，面色潮红了起来，“我知道，我也爱你，比你想象的还要多，只是。。。。。我是你的，丹妮，完完全全的属于你的，如果有一天你厌倦了我离开了，我知道我承受不起，而且。。。。。人们会怎么想？我，一个有着人们不会相信的身世的私生omega，带着一个私生子，他们肯定会说是我勾引了你，我知道这么想可能很自私，但是我不是那种随随便便的人，我受不了那样的自取其辱，”他说道，声音中出现了那种她熟知的烈性，冰玫瑰的味道越发的浓了，这让她慌张的同时又十分兴奋，这是她爱他的地方之一，“我。。。。。。。我宁愿去死也不愿承受那种心碎和羞辱。。。。我——”  
  
“琼恩·雪诺！”她说道，打断了他，霸道地用手抬起他的脸，“你是我的，永远是我的，什么都不会改变这一点，我绝不会让你受到那样的侮辱，没人能夺走你的生命，包括你自己也不行。”  
  
“还有，以后有什么事不许瞒着我，不准再让我这么等了，明白么？”  
  
“我也不想的，可我每次想和你说的时候，你都只想着操我——”  
  
他还没说完，丹妮用自己的嘴就已经堵上了他的。  
  
“shhhh，没事的，我过去想操你，我现在想操你，以后也想操你。”她松开他说道。  
  
“我。。。。。我也想让你。。。。“他说道，咽了口唾沫，发出一声颤抖的呼吸，”操我。。。。”  
  
“我好想你的老二。（I miss your dick so much）”  
  
“你会得到你的奖赏的，“丹妮说道，把一根手指比到他的唇前，带着微微的坏笑，”但首先你得答应我一件事。“  
  
“什么事？“他有些困惑地看着她。  
  
她单膝跪下。  
  
“史塔克家族的琼恩·雪诺，坦格利安家族的伊耿——”  
  
“你愿意嫁给我，成为我的王后吗？”  
  
她没想到当她说出来的时候，一切反而变得简单了许多。  
  
他笑了，比她见过的任何笑容都要甜美，灰眼睛里闪着光。  
  
“我愿意。”  
  
她站起身，再度亲吻了他，比之前要更深了，琼恩发出小小的呻吟，早已饥渴难耐，就和丹妮想的那样，他的发情期因她的靠近稍稍提前了。  
  
一阵冷风吹过，使得她打了个激灵，惹的琼恩咯咯得乐了起来。  
  
“这里对一个南边儿Alpha来说太冷了。”他悄悄地说道。  
  
“那我的王后就更应该让我暖和起来，不是么。”她笑着回答。  
  
他又微微地笑了，轻轻亲吻她的脸颊。  
  
“我知道一个地方。“  
  
到最后，她是对的，没有什么是一场good fuck不能解决的。  
  
那天晚上，酒酣耳热后，提利昂·兰尼斯特走出大厅打算方便一下，看见远处的一座塔楼灯火通明。  
  
呵，恋爱的酸臭味。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
事实证明，一切的进展比他们想象的要容易的多，在那晚之后，他们便在心树下举行了婚礼，当丹妮把披风披到他身上的时候，琼恩觉得内心幸福到了极点，接下来他们便一同南下对抗瑟曦，由于丹妮坚持要照顾他这个孕父，加上照她所说，“我不是个傻子，又没有什么来自西方的神秘降智力量会让我忘了铁舰队。”，所以他们就一同沿着国王大道向君临前行，加上多亏提利昂所说的红堡地下密道，丹妮带着小部分无垢者在夜晚偷袭了城堡，都甚至没怎么用龙，他们就以最小的死伤没费什么力就夺下了君临，捉拿了瑟曦，由于兰尼斯特女王炸毁大圣堂的举动，民众对瑟曦早就恨意颇深，所以他们热烈的欢迎了丹妮莉丝·坦格利安，在处置完剩下的兰尼斯特余党后，丹妮在红堡进行了加冕，就这样，维斯特洛迎来了他们新的七国女王。  
  
他们的女儿也在不久之后出生了，丹妮给她取名叫莱拉，用了他们两个人母亲的名字，之后琼恩又怀上了戴伦，罗柏，杰赫里斯，但即便这样，他的女王还是对此仍不满足。  
  
“我还是想再要个女儿。”那天早上他们躺在床上，她在他身后环抱着他的腰，咕哝道。  
  
“我真是没一点儿时间休息，是吧？”琼恩小小地抱怨着说道，但他还是希望她多抱他一会儿。  
  
她伸出胳膊让他翻过身来，迫使他和她漂亮的紫罗兰色眼睛对视，她的银发泛着光，烈酒和火焰般味道的信息素使他的双腿发软了。  
  
“有我在？永远都没可能。”她懒洋洋地说道，亲了亲他的眼皮。  
  
“丹妮，你还要出早朝呢，要是大臣们知道了你下不了自己王后的床该怎么办？”忍耐着自己开始瘙痒的生殖腔，他半开玩笑半认真地说道，他确实得在这方面提醒她。  
  
“那么他们可以看着我直接在铁王座上fuck你了。”她回答道，想到那个画面，琼恩的脸砰的一下红了起来。  
  
“不，这可不行。”他咯咯地笑道。  
  
“哦，可是我可以，琼恩·雪诺，如果你现在不和我造这个女儿，我这就让卫兵把你抬过去。”她坏笑道，向他发动攻势，弄得琼恩笑得更厉害了。  
  
“等下，停，丹妮，我是认真的，现在还是大早上呢。”他一边乐着一边说道。  
  
“well，一天之计在于晨，我们更应该努力一把了不是么？”  
  
“丹妮。。。。No”  
  
“琼恩。。。。Yes”  
  
说完，他就被她压在了身下，他知道，自己没有办法再抗拒她了。  
  
“说你想要我，我七国的王后。”她得意的说道，手指揉搓他敏感的乳头，让他下面湿了一片，“求我。”  
  
“。。。。。是的，我想要你，我的女王，求。。。啊。。求你了。”他喘息地回答道。  
  
那天早上，几乎整个红堡的人都能听到他们的呻吟。  
  
“啊，又是美好的一天。“戴佛斯爵士清清嗓子，看着面红耳赤的大臣们，笑着评价道。  
  
  
FIN


End file.
